Mission Failure?
by black metz blue
Summary: Vegeta and Nappa on their trip to gather the Dragonballz
1. Chapter one: the begining

Mission Failure?  
  
As I lay here in my dark, damp cell. I start to think about what I just did to get me put in here. Just wondering how much of a beating I'm going to get from Frieza. He'll be furious that I failed yet another mission within the last month. I know that he will give me the worst beating known in the universe.  
  
As I wait for my fate to come I start thinking about how much my life would be different if I was still on my planet. With my own people, were I would have respect and loyalty most like this hellhole. Any one will stab you in the back within a blink of an eye to save them selves. There is no loyalty here at all.  
  
I hear footsteps stomping down the corridor. Then they suddenly stop only to be replaced by yelling. That voice it sounds so familiar to me... Frieza is here already. It's only been half an hour since I've got here. As I listen to their yelling I know exactly what frieza has in mind for me. I desire to go to home. Home well if it was still there. But frieza had to blow it up after I got off planet. He was scared of us, that's why he blew up my planet, my people. Then he had the nerve to tell me that Vegetasei had blown up but it was a meteor that hit it and destroyed it. No meteor could have killed the Saiyan race. But like an fool I believed him.  
  
If you think that I wasn't ever going to find out but your lies, your deceit that you have done to my race and me. Than you really are fool a frieza. I know that you told that planet we were coming in advance so they could either hurt us or kill us. To save you time. But since we escaped now your going have to do it aren't you.  
  
I hear footsteps come closer to my cell. The temperature around me shoots up. I can feel frieza's fury from where I lay. He can be as fuming as he likes but he can't kill me just yet. For I have a promise to complete before I can die.  
  
I see his face it's as red as a ready to pop tomato. "MONKEY! GET YOU SORRY ASS OVER HERE AND SHOW YOURSELF TO ME! BEFORE I GET IN THER AND GIVE YOU THE BEATING OF YOUR LIFE!"  
  
Deliberately I slowly get up off my cot, like a zombie would. Make my way up the entrance of my jail cell. My face twisted with all the rage and hatred I feel for this ice-jin in front of me. This ice-jin that I have to call master.  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT MONKEY, OR YOU'LL BE SORRY!!AND DON'T THINK THAT I WOULDN'T LOVE TO DO THAT EITHER!"  
  
My hatred amplified as he said these words, the hatred visible in my eyes. Of course it was him that called the planet I can see it in his eyes he angry that I'm still alive and breathing that he would have to get his hands dirty with my blood.  
  
"I TOLD YOU THAT IF YOU FAILED ANOTHER MISSION THAT I WAS GOING TO DO SOMETHING THAT YOU WON'T LIKE. SOMETHING THAT NO-ONE ON THIS SHIP HAS EVER HAD DONE BEFORE OR SEEN! And I can guarantee that you aren't going to like it either!" I see a spine-tingling look appear on freezer's face when his voice crackles back abnormally. I start to worry what is going through this ice- jins cruel mind. I keep my composure, cold and uncaring. I'll show him that I don't care.  
  
"But I'll give you ONE more chance to prove yourself to be worth keeping around here. Monkey Prince just remember this is the final chance that I'm giving you."  
  
As these words are spoken to me, my jail cell door is unlocked and opened before. The ice-jin that I despise the most escorts me out of the dudgeon. But before he could take me anywhere else some one comes and tells him that he is needed urgently. I walks off leaving me to find my own way.  
  
I walk to the room that has the other last survivor from my planet inside. I start thinking about those magic spheres that I researched about. If we go to that planet and gather all of the Dragonballs then I can wish for immortality and finally be about to defeat frieza once and for all.  
  
Frieza I swear that I will pay you back for the destruction of my planet, my family, my people. You will die form my hand. But not right now. Just you wait.  
  
I slam open the door to Nappa's room.  
  
"WHAT THA...Oh Prince Vegeta sorry I thought that you were someone else. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Nappa get your fat ass dressed into your uniform. Hurry up we don't have long till Frieza comes looking for me."  
  
"Where are we going your highness?"  
  
"We are going to Earth to get the Dragonballs"  
  


THE END?  


please review  
i'm thinking of carring this one on  



	2. Chapter Two: To the pods

Chapter two: to the pods  
  
"Earth?... Dragonballs?.... What is happening?.." Nappa's confusion clearly written on his face  
  
"Shut up Nappa!" I snapped, getting very angry with this buffoon.  
  
"Sorry your majesty. But what are you talking about?"  
  
"Nappa we are going to earth, to get their Dragonballs. So I can wish for immorality, so then I can defeat Frieza without worrying about dying. Have you got it no you numbskull, or do I have to repeat myself more slowly?" my agitation clearly visible on my face and in my voice as I spoke.  
  
"Yes my prince, I've got you now, you don't have to repeat your self." I hear mumbled has he walks to the wash room to get changed.  
  
Ha Nappa's embarrassed this will have to be a first. As I wait for Nappa to hurry up. I start to think about my planet and people again. Why out of all of the sayians did I have to get stuck with the numbskull? Fucken hell it just had to be my luck.  
  
Nappa comes out of the wash room decked out in his armour. I lead him to the docking bay, as we walk the other soldier's just walk by. Not even giving me the time of day. Worthless pieces of shit just you wait I'll make you suffer for no giving me the respect that I deserve!  
  
"Hurry up Nappa, we don't have long until Frieza noticed that I'm gone." I whispered to Nappa so that none of the others walking by would hear me, and alert Frieza.  
  
We start to pick up the speed. Walking down the corridors as quickly as we could with out alerting anything suspicious, for them to alert Frieza about. Finally we make it to the docking bay. There were about 3 ships not in use.  
  
"Nappa you take the right one. I'll disable the left one. When you get in put in the co-ordinates 4AD0759, and don't fuck this up!" I try to tell Nappa as calmly as I can, which is virtually impossible. I just know that he will fuck this up.  
  
I go to the left pod and push some random buttons. This will take them awhile to figure out what I've done. I rush over to the last pod. I get in and type in the co-ordinates for earth. Just as I pressed launch the alarms went off.  
  
"NAPPA" I yelled into the communicator. The other communicator flickers on and Nappa'z big ulgy face is all that i see.  
  
"Nappa, have you launched" I snapped thinking that he was still on the base thinking about the co-ordinates that I told him. Why is good help so hard to find?  
  
"Yes you highness I launched right after you did" Nappa stated proudly.  
  
He actually didn't screw it up. This is also a first.  
  
"Now we have 20 hours until we get to earth. In ten hours we'll stop off on the next planet and have some.. Fun" I state with an evil smirk coming onto my face  
  
"What planet would this be?"  
  
"The planet Turgor. Put on you're your timer and sleeping gas"  
  
I turn off the communicator before Nappa can say another word.  
  
The beeping sound of the timer being set and the hissing sound of the sleeping gas coming into the pod are all that can be heard.  
  
My last thoughts before sleep comes over me are. Freedom, Immorality.  
  
End of chapter 2.  
Please Review.  



	3. Chapter three: landing

**Chapter three**

Landing in 5,4,3,2,1, the female computerised voice wakes me up from my drug enhanced sleep. The next thing I knew the pod crashed violently into the ground of the planet. Damm landing sequences why can't they ever be smooth?!

I wonder who strong the creatures of this planet are? I hope that they will be of some challenge! An evil smirk appears on my face, as i imagine me kicking the Beatign the shit out of them! What fun i will be having!!

"Nappa" I called into the communicator, no reply.

"NAPPA!" the next the I hear a started snort and confused half asleep Nappa "huh....what do you want?.....where am I?"

"For Vars (_A.N. that is the sayjin god_) sakes Nappa get your self together! We have landed so, GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF YOR POD!!!"   
Why did I have to get stuck with this imbecile with the mental complicity of a mere child?!? There could be no-one as bad a Nappa. (_A.N how wrong he is gonna be_)

My pod door hisses open and I walk out into the blazing heat of the planet Turgor. What kind of twisted planet is this, stunned by the mere fact that this planet has 3 suns. Is it ever night here? Well that answers one of my questions why does this planet look like a wasteland. No for my next question where is the population and what is the highest power level here?

Turning on my scouter it starts beeping in the west "Nappa, the only sign of life is coming from the west, so we will be going to pay them a visit"

**the end of chapter three **

**_i know that its short but i've got writers block and had alot of assisments dues in. i'll update really soon...i hope anyway.   
please review.   
_**


End file.
